


Into the Unknown

by xMidnightsLullaby



Series: Love Me, Cuff Me, Hit Me - AU [2]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Anal Plug, Anal Sex, BDSM, Butt Plugs, Christmas, Christmas Presents, Christmas Smut, Dominance, Established Relationship, M/M, Submission, whip
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-15
Updated: 2019-12-22
Packaged: 2021-02-26 05:28:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,921
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21808204
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xMidnightsLullaby/pseuds/xMidnightsLullaby
Summary: Finally, Yuri and Otabek have a few days they can spend on their own. They haven't seen each other in a long time - Yuri busy with the Grand Prix Finale, Otabek on tour with his band. But now, they won't be disturbed by any obligaiton for several days, allowing them to make use of some very naughty Christmas presents.(Part of my Love Me, Cuff Me, Hit me - AU)
Relationships: Otabek Altin & Yuri Plisetsky, Otabek Altin/Yuri Plisetsky
Series: Love Me, Cuff Me, Hit Me - AU [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1573204
Comments: 4
Kudos: 72





	1. 1

**Author's Note:**

> Everything that happens (in the second part) of this story takes place in FULL consent. Otabek is experienced with every tool he uses and he knows was Yuri can take. Yuri trusts Otabek and has a safe word he can use if everything's too much for him.

“He just texted me he landed;” Yuri told Otabek who stepped into the living room, still wearing his black coat, two bags in his hands.

The Kazakh had been out to shop what they needed for the following days. They hadn’t seen each other in a while – Yuri had been busy competing in the Grand Prix Finale and Otabek had been on tour with his band. Up until a few days ago, they hadn’t even known if they would be able to spend a Christmas together. So when Otabek had called him to tell that he would be free for the last two weeks of the year, Yuri had been overjoyed. Of course it was nice to have a famous boyfriend who didn’t annoy him for training so often and being abroad all the time, yet Yuri had to admit that he missed Otabek. They tried to meet whenever one of Yuri’s competition and Otabek’s tour stops weren’t too far apart, but it wasn’t the same to meet in hotels all of the time, desperate to get the most out of the few hours they had together. But now, the following days only belonged to them and they would do the hell and leave Yuri’s apartment even once.

“So his plane was on time. That’s good. How long is it from Fukuoka to Hasetsu?”

“’Bout 1,5h hours by train.”

“Did he tell Yuuri?”

“Don’t think so.”

“Did you tell him?”

“Like hell I did. It’s his surprise. And as long as the pig doesn’t send him home right away, I don’t care about them.”

For the first time in years, Victor and Yuuri had been forced to spend Christmas separately due to some family circumstances. It was not like Yuri cared. Of course he had been concerned when he heard about Yuuri’s father, but since everything seemed to be fine, it didn’t matter to him if the pig was there or not. Well, it hadn’t mattered up to the point when Victor had been ringing at his door or showing up at the rink multiple days in a row just to complain and whine about how lonely he was and how much he missed Yuuri. On some level, Yuri had understood him. He knew very well how it felt to miss someone. But he and Otabek weren’t able to see each other for a month or more. The pig and Victor, however, were only separated for a few days. Anyways, Victor had been bawling constantly, threatening to torpedo Yuri’s and Otabek’s plans for a calm Christmas in togetherness. So when Yuri had had enough, he had called Victor’s manager, shouting at him until he had promised to cancel all further obligations until the new year or arrange a long-distance compatible alternative. Afterwards, he had bought a one-way plane ticket and called Victor.

“Take this! And don’t dare to bother me again for the next 10 days!”

Otabek sat down next to Yuri on the couch after putting the groceries into the fridge. The Russian rested his head on his boyfriend’s shoulder and closed his eyes. How long has it been that they had been able to sit together like this? He turned his head a little to bury his nose in Otabek’s neck. Even without wearing perfume he always smelled so good.

“Yuri?”

Just from his voice, the Russian could hear his boyfriend’s amusement, he didn’t need to see the smirk. Of course, Otabek had noted that he had gotten a little hard. Instead of replying, Yuri just chuted a little closer.

“That’s cute. But I have to put you off until later.”

Yuri drew back from Otabek and looked at him in surprise.

“You’ll need all your stamina for tonight,” the Kazakh smirked.

Within a second, Yuri’s face and ears flushed deeply red. He knew what Otabek meant with that. They wouldn’t just have sex like most of the time when they only had a few hours together. No, they would finally play again tonight. Just the excitement made him a little harder.

It was already more than a year ago when Otabek had confessed to him that he was into BDSM. Yuri had been a little surprised, but not repulsed at all. Most of the porn he watched when he needed to get off was of a harder kind, so the opportunity to try all those things out had been more than enticing. Since then, Otabek had slowly introduced him to all different kind of things – temperature play, sensory deprivation, spanking, shibari, CBT and a lot more techniques and plays. And Yuri loved them all. There was nothing more intriguing than cast off his punky personality and submit to his boyfriend. But sadly, they had to hold back a lot – they couldn’t be too loud or leave traces in any hotel they frequented, the tour bus of Otabek’s band didn’t give them enough privacy and during the competition season Yuri should better not step onto the rink with bruises and bite marks covering his whole body. Only when they had few days on their own they could give in to their true desires.

“You already think about what I’m going to do with you tonight, don’t you?” Otabek whispered these words right into Yuri’s ear, just with that tone that sent shivers over his spine. The Russian lowered his head. “You don’t the slightest idea about what I’ve planned for you. But I’m sure you’ll like it.”

He licked over Yuri’s helix. A sigh left the younger boy’s lips, but instead of intensifying his teasing, Otabek got up and left Yuri startled.

“I should start cooking now if we want to eat later.” With these words, he left the living room and started rattling in the kitchen.

Frustrated, Yuri threw his head in his neck. Normally, he wouldn’t be this hard just from Otabek’s voice and his imagination, but the Kazakh had ordered him not to touch himself since the Grand Prix Finale. Therefore, Yuri was more than desperate right now, every single touch or kiss exciting him like a school boy. Since Otabek had returned from his tour two days ago, he had hoped to be finally released from the pressure inside him, but the Kazakh hadn’t done anything more than kissing and cuddling. So, he should have known that Otabek wouldn’t give in so easily, but hoping usually didn’t hurt. Right now, however, it did as his hard dick started to press uncomfortably against his jeans. He should better dress in something more comfortable. Maybe he could use the opportunity to…

“If you dare to touch yourself, I’ll put a cage on you for the next few days.” Otabek’s voice sounded playful, but Yuri knew that he meant every word he said. So he grumbled and let himself fall down on the sofa and turned on the TV, hoping that it would distract him and make his erection go down. Sometimes he hated his boyfriend, although he knew that Otabek only tortured him in order to make him feel even better tonight. As he listened to the rattling of the pots and pans, Yuri closed his eyes.

“Yura.”

A kiss on his forehead woke Yuri up from his light sleep. He opened his eyes and looked into Otabek’s beautiful dark eyes. “Dinner’s ready.”

“Thanks for waking me,” the Russian yawned as he stretched out his back.

“You would kill me if I ate the piroshky without you.”

Yes, piroshky probably weren’t the most traditional Christmas dinner, yet it was not like they cared about such things. Both of them came from countries that didn’t celebrate Christmas originally, so they were free to create their own customs. In general, they both had been rather fond of the idea to use it as an excuse to ignore the outside world for a few days rather than looking forward the actual celebration itself. But that didn’t hinder them to buy presents for each other as well as a Christmas tree.

Together, they sat down at the small table in the kitchen which Otabek had already set as well. The piroshky were presented on two plates. Saliva build in Yuri’s mouth as he took in the incredibly tasty scent. His boyfriend took his seat on the opposite site of the table and smiled.

“The right ones are traditionally made, the left are with Katsudon.”

Yuri’s eyes began to glow. “But how…?”

“When we had our last stop in Moscow a few days ago, I called your grandfather and asked him how to make them,” the Kazakh admitted, “he refused to tell me on the phone, so invited me over to show me in peron.”

“So that was why he asked me if I liked your surprise the last time I called him. I wondered what he was talking about, but he didn’t want to tell me.”

“He’s really good at keeping secrets. Anyways, let’s start eating before they get cold.”

“Yes. Thanks for cooking.”

“It’s my pleasure.”

Yuri reached out for a traditional one, filled with ground meat, and took a bite. A moan left his lips and he closed his eyes.

“So good,” he munched.

“I’m glad you like them.”

They continued to eat in silence until Yuri felt like he was bursting. He had travelled the world multiple times, but there was nothing that tasted as good as his favourite piroshky. They didn’t fit his competition diet plan, so there were only a few occasions when he was allowed to eat them which made it even more special.

After dinner they cuddled up on the sofa, Yuri lying in Otabek’s arm a soft blanket covering them as they loosely followed the plot of some really cheesy movie on the TV. The only source of light stemmed from the Christmas tree, it’s golden fairy lights reflected in the glitter balls. It was warm and comfortable and Yuri was close to falling asleep when Otabek started to fondle his hair.

“Shall we open our presents now?”

Suddenly completely awake, Yuri sat up and nodded. Of course he was excited. Who wouldn’t? But he was also nervous if Otabek liked what he got him. It has not been easy to find something for his boyfriend, but Yuri was quite content with the result he had come up with. He got up, picked up one of the presents that were lying underneath the tree and handed it to Otabek.

The Kazakh smiled and carefully opened the wrapping. Yuri was slightly nervous, but then he noticed Otabek’s glowing eyes when he took out the black leather jacket.

“I… I hope you like it.”

Otabek leant towards him and placed a kiss on his lips.

“It’s fantastic, I love it. Thank you so much.”

“You were so nostalgic after you auctioned your old one off in good cause, I thought you’d like a new one.”

“I promise, I will wear it on stage every time.”

Next, Otabek got up as well and handed Yuri two presents.

“Open this one first.”

The package was small and rather light. He tried to make out what was inside by just touching the wrapping. He shook it, held it up to his ear, causing Otabek to laugh. Since he had no idea, he finally opened it. A bracelet fell into his lap. It was formed of several smaller braided leather bands. Silver bullets were beaded on the strings. In the middle there was a larger pendant that separated two braids. ‘Davai.’

“Wow…” Yuri was speechless. It was so cool yet at the same time cute and thoughtful.

“I wanted to get you something that you could wear every day, maybe even in a competition, that’ll remind you that I’m always cheering you on, even if I’m not there.”

“It’s… I…It’s perfect.”

Taking the bracelet out of Yuri’s hands Otabek put it on him and placed a kiss onto the pendant. Trying to cover the tears in the corners of his eyes, Yuri took the last present into his hands. Through the wrapping he couldn’t feel much, yet it was rather soft, despite a heavy weight on one side. Curious about what it was, he slowly opened it up. His eyes widened in surprise as he held the fluffy inside in his hands.

“Beka? What is this?”

He already had an idea, but this was too embarrassing. With flushed cheeks, he turned towards his boyfriend. A smirk appeared on Otabek’s face, as he caressed the long flaxen tail and the cat ears in Yuri’s hands.


	2. 2

“Ah… Beka…” Yuri moaned as the Kazakh’s fingers widened him. Two fingers already loosened his muscle, a third one softly pressing against him but not yet pushing through.

Of course, Yuri had wanted to try out his present instantly and the glisten in Otabek’s eyes when he had put the matching cat ears into his hair had already made him hard. Fondling his hair and ears, Otabek had ordered him to sit beside the Christmas tree while he got the lube from the bedroom. Yuri had been trembling in excitement. He had never been into roleplay, but somehow these ears had put a spell on him and he had been thrilled for what was about to come.

Now, he was kneeling on the floor, his butt lifted up into the air, wearing nothing but his new ears.

“God, you’re so tight, my little kitten. I’m so proud of you for not touching yourself for the last two weeks. I can’t wait to wreck you later when you’re begging for my cock.”

Yuri moaned, throwing his head in his neck.

“There, there. You’re insides are twitching so much already. But you need to keep it in a little longer. If you’re a good kitten and wait until you’re allowed to cum, I’ll reward you.”

A discontent grumble escaped Yuri’s lips, earning him a smack on his butt.

“Good kittens don’t disagree.”

“I didn’…”

Another, stronger hit made him groan.

“And good kittens don’t talk until they’re asked to.”

Yuri nodded.

“Good.”

Otabek placed a kiss behind his ear and continued to stretch him.

“If I only use three fingers and the plug, will you be able to take me without further preparation?” he asked. “Because I would love to tear you apart. I want to feel you tighten around me until there’s no space between us.”

Gathering all his strength not to come right away, Yuri suppressed a moan. He was so on the edge already, if Otabek kept on talking like that, he wouldn’t be able to hold back.

“B-Beka…”

“Aww, poor kitten. Is it hard for you if I talk like that? Do you already imagine how I’ll pound into you, bending you over the couch? With every thrust, I’ll rub against this point,” Otabek bent his fingers and pressed them right against Yuri’s prostate, “and you’ll beg for me to let you come.”

The skater shivered, twitched, forcing himself not to give in to the tension in his crotch. To torture him like that was probably what Otabek had intended to do by training Yuri to come from his ass alone. He was oversensitive. Every touch, every little movement sent sparks of a firework through his body.

“Can you feel how your skin heats up? It tells me you’re close. But you’ll hold it in, won’t you? Because you’ll be a good kitten.” His free hand caressed Yuri’s butt.

“Y-Yes…” It was rather a moan than an actual word, but Otabek accepted it nonetheless.

“Good.”

The Kazakh drew his fingers out of Yuri and reached out for the tail. Covering it in lube, he positioned it right in front of Yuri’s hole. The cold tip made the skater sigh in relief and a second later he felt the full plug inside him as Otabek had pushed it in all at once. Yuri groaned.

“Turn around, I want to see your face.”

With trembling legs, Yuri crawled towards Otabek who took his face into his hands. It must be flushed brightly, his lips torn open by his teeth.

“Gosh you’re so beautiful, my little tiger. I wish I could just eat you up right here.”

He then placed a kiss on each of Yuri’s ears and one on his forehead.

“So… How about we watch a few episodes of that TV series you told me about?”

Sitting next to Otabek, his body only covered by a blanket, tightly pressed onto Otabek’s side, Yuri tried to follow the happenings on the TV. For about 10 minutes, he had somehow managed to concentrate, but as soon as Otabek had placed his hand on his boyfriend’s thigh, slowly caressing the naked skin up and down, Yuri had turned into the trembling mess he had been before. He had no idea how much longer he could take it. If he wasn’t as aroused by their game as he obviously was right now, he would push Otabek down and ride him like there was no tomorrow. But he didn’t. Because he respected Otabek and his rules – as unlike him as this might sound. He wanted to be please his master. He wanted to be a good kitten. So instead of taking things into his own hand, he rubbed himself against Otabek’s shoulder, hoping for this episode to end soon.

When the credits rolled over the screen, he was waiting for Otabek to turn the TV off and carry him to the bed room. But the Kazakh didn’t do anything close to that and when the next episode started, he only turned towards Yuri when the ladder had started nibbling at his neck.

“Just one more episode, okay?”

Yuri stared at him like he had lost his mind, but when Otabek raised his eyebrows, he nodded quickly. He would manage it. Somehow. He wanted Otabek to be satisfied with him. He wanted him to be proud of him.

_‘Just 30 more minutes,’_ he thought to himself, ‘ _You can take it, you will… What the fuck? What is this?’_

Suddenly, his butt started to feel weird. Shiver after shiver was sent from there over his whole body. This wasn’t… This couldn’t… He lifted up his head from Otabek’s shoulders and looked into his face. The Kazakh still faced the screen, but there was a smirk on his lips. From the corners of his eye, Yuri observed a movement of his right hand and the weird sensation inside him grew and Yuri realised what was going on: This wasn’t just a plug, this was a vibrator!

“Beka….What…?” Yuri’s voice was weak, more like a trembling moan.

The grin on Otabek’s lips only grew broader as the skater clawed his fingers into the other’s skin. His boyfriend, however, didn’t even turn towards him. His eyes didn’t leave the TV even once. Yuri, on the other hand, didn’t get anything that happened on the screen. He was too busy calming his breath and letting his frustration and desperation out on Otabek’s shoulder and neck. A heat gathered in his thighs, his hole clenching around the moving object inside it. It was hard to keep the tension of his groin under control. Yet Otabek wanted to torture him even more. He had already caressed his bare skin before, but now, he reached for the insides of Yuri’s thighs, the v-line right above his crotch. Every now and then, he briefly touched the skater’s rock hard cock. Yuri’s groan was louder than the sound from the speakers. It hurt. Everything hurt and pressed against the tension of his skin. Just a little longer and the arousal inside him would make him burst.

He needed to focus on something – something that would distract him from the increasing vibrations in his butt. His eyes flickered over Otabek’s body, searching for something to hold onto, when he noticed the bump in his jeans. This was what he needed right now. Leaning down, Yuri rested his head on his boyfriend’s belly, licking and kissing the fabric below. Otabek didn’t react, he just drew the air into his lungs a little louder than usual. Yet Yuri wasn’t willing to give up so easy. With quick fingers, he opened the zipper and placed his hot lips on the bulk that was clearly visible underneath Otabek’s shorts.

“You’re such a needy kitten. I should punish you for acting on our own account like a slut. But since you already started… at least do it properly.”

Yuri looked up to Otabek and the dominance in his eyes sent a shiver over his spine.

“On your knees. Now!”

Yuri followed his orders immediately. As he threw the blanket off his shoulder and sat down on the floor in front of Otabek, the Kazakh lifted up his hips and pulled his jeans and shorts down. When he sat down again, he reached out for Yuri’s head. He caressed his cat ears and fondled him under the chin, a purr originating from the depth of Yuri’s throat. Then, Otabek harshly pressed Yuri’s face into his crotch.

At first, Yuri licked over his hot length with small kitten-like licks. His boyfriend groaned and clawed his fingers into Yuri’s hair. Yuri took that as a sign to take him into his mouth completely. He had just pulled his lips over the tip when the Kazakh thrusted his hip forward, hitting the back of Yuri’s throat with his cock. The Russian choked, but at the same time a shiver of excitement rushed through him. The skater tried to make the muscles of his throat loose and allowed Otabek to fuck his mouth just to his liking as he fought to keep his breath. He was drooling all over his chest, ready to take Otabek’s cum when the Kazakh suddenly stopped.

“You didn’t think I would do all the work, did you?”

Yuri shook his head.

“Then come on! Make me come.”

Bobbing his head back and forth, Yuri tightened his lips and muscles in order to obey his master.

“Oh, and if you miss to swallow even one single drop, I won’t touch you for the rest of the night.”

Involuntarily, Yuri swallowed which made Otabek twitch inside his mouth. Eager to make his boyfriend finish, Yuri fastened his movements, hoping that he would be rewarded afterwards. The faster he got and the more he wrapped his tongue around Otabek’s cock, the more Otabek tightened his grip in his hair. With his free hand, the Kazakh turned the vibration up once more and Yuri thrusted his hips upwards.

He was so desperate to come, but he couldn’t. If he came now, Otabek would torture him even more and he was already too overstimulated to stand that. Although there was saliva dripping from his lips, Yuri didn’t stop sucking harder. He lifted up his hand and massaged Otabek’s balls. The Kazakh moaned and Yuri sensed how his thighs were jerking. He wouldn’t need much more. Calming his mind down, Yuri tried to gain control over his gag reflex and took the last centimetres he hadn’t managed to pleasure so far into his mouth as well. As soon as he swallowed, the tip of Otabek’s cock hitting the back of his throat once more, his boyfriend came with a loud growl.

His hot cum spilled right into Yuri’s mouth and the Russian did his best to swallow everything. But in the same moment, Otabek pressed the button to the highest setting of the plug and Yuri opened his lips as a moan was making his whole body tremble.

“Beka… I… I…”

His body was tensing all over, his hips thrusting upwards. Just a little more, a tiny bit more and… the vibration suddenly stopped, his orgasm withheld for the moment. Yuri looked up to Otabek. The Kazakh looked down on him, a half amused, half upset expression on his face.

“Lucky you,” he said, lifting up the remote, “the episode is over.”

He lifted Yuri’s face up and wiped one drop of cum away from his lip.

“Well… Seems like the kitten has spilled a little bit of his milk…”

The mischief in his voice was enough for Yuri to know that he wasn’t pleased with him and that he would be punished. Stepping onto Yuri’s hard cock with his bare foot, Otabek leant forwards.

“I should go to bed and let you sit here until morning, but you held it in so good.”

His hand cupped Yuri’s cheek and the skater leant into it, rubbing his face against the hot palm.

“But you didn’t follow my orders, so I need to punish you nonetheless.”

The lights of the Christmas tree made Otabek’s eyes glisten beautifully, their dark colour reflecting their golden shimmer.

“Get up. I’ve got something to show you.”

He got up from the couch and helped Yuri up as well. Then, he guided him to the bedroom and opened the wardrobe while Yuri sat down on the bed.

“I got you something else for Christmas. I wasn’t sure if you could handle it, but… I would love to try it.”

He took out a box, opened it and handed the item inside to Yuri. The Russian took the black whip into his hands. It was made out of leather, feeling quite heavy in his hands. He let the nine tails wander through his fingers.

“It’s beautiful,” he whispered in awe, not able to take his eyes of the stunning cat o’nine tails in his hand.

“I know, right?”

“I want to try it.”

“Are you sure? We’ve never done anything like that before.”

“I can take it.” Although he was aroused to the core, Yuri managed to make his voice sound strong and determined.

“Okay.” Otabek placed a gentle kiss on Yuri’s forehead.

He laid the whip down on the sheets and guided Yuri towards the head of the bed with soft gestures. Then, he lifted up the shackles that were attached to either side and secured them around Yuri’s wrists. His body was now facing the wall as he knelt on the mattress, his bare back exposed to his boyfriend.

Placing one gentle kiss on Yuri’s head, Otabek whispered: “You know why I have to do this, don’t you?”

Yuri nodded.

“Say it.”

“I didn’t follow your orders.”

“And why?”

“I missed to swallow everything of your precious cum.”

“Right, kitten.”

Otabek let the tails of the whip softly wander over Yuri’s back. With his next sentence, his voice suddenly became a lot softer than before.

“You just need to take 15 for a start and you don’t need to count. And, please, don’t hesitate to stop me if it’s too much, okay?”

Yuri nodded and wrapped his fingers around the chains that attached his shackles to the bed frame. His heart was beating like crazy, but he tried to make it calm down a little by breathing in and out deeply. He felt how Otabek positioned himself behind him and his nervousness increased even more. Sharpening his ears, it was like he could hear Otabek’s grip on the braided leather handle tighten.

The Kazakh began to swing it. Yuri could hear its sound and feel the cold air on his back. Every single moment it could it him. Every moment it could break the perfect skin on his back and leave a strained mark behind. With shivering legs, Yuri tried to get his breath under control. The anticipation killed him. Not to now when it would start was the worst thing, but the fear yielded to the excitement and the adrenalin that rushed through his veins. When the tails of the whip hit him, however, he arched his back, tearing at his shackles, a cry of pain originating from his lips.

His heart pounded against his chest, lips open, eyes pressed together. It hurt, but the pain was bearable. Although he felt the place where Otabek had hit him pulsating, his dick twitched just the same way. And in a strange way, it did even more when the cat o’ nine tails crashed onto him again. And again and again. Every time it brushed the fresh strains, Yuri had to suppress a wail as the ache grew with every hit.

Tears started to form in his eyes. Yes, this was completely different from what they had tried before. The pain was different – sharper, more on point. Yuri felt like his skin was torn open. He noticed how it burned as his blood rushed right into the strains. He was sweating, his hair falling into his face as three more hits pattered onto him. He cried out loud since they had met him unexpectedly. His heart threatened to jump out o his chest from the fear. Sometimes he felt the air move, but the whip didn’t even touch him. Then, he waited and waited and suddenly, the tails kissed his skin before he had even noticed their swashing sound.

Slowly, Yuri’s head was emptied from every thought that had bothered him beforehand. For him, there was nothing around this bedroom, no person existing besides him and Otabek. There was nothing left inside him, no track of time and no track of how often Otabek had already hit him. How many hits might have it been? How many more had he to endure? 1, 2? Or maybe 5? He didn’t know. He wasn’t even able to think properly. There was only pain and arousal.

For a while, nothing happened and Yuri calmed down a little. His heart also seemed to relax a little, when Otabek suddenly took another big swing. It hit his whole body with a force that was so much stronger than the other ones that Yuri fell forwards. The skater had cried before, but after this hit, he was sobbing and hyperventilating uncontrollably. Never in his life had he experienced so much pain. Yet before he could lose himself in the ache in his back, Otabek pressed himself against Yuri’s skin, kissing his neck tenderly.

“You made it. You’re such a good kitten. I’m so proud of you.”

More and more tears ran down Yuri’s face. He was proud of himself, he was happy to hear Otabek’s words, but at the same time he a nervous wreck. Every emotion he had built up during the last month – the stress form the competition, the pain from missing his boyfriend – everything was washed out of him by the tears. Otabek continued to place kisses on Yuri’s neck, his hair and his ears and the skater trembled under his touch. Shifting his weight more onto Yuri, the skater did not only rub against the bed frame, his hot cock meeting the cold metal, but he noticed how Otabek’s erection pressed against his butt cheeks. The places where the Kazakh’s skin touched his sore back burned, but it made Yuri’s cock only twitch more. Yes, he was hurting. Yes, he was crying. His head and body were a mess, but what he needed now was Otabek – deep inside him, filling him up completely.

“Beka… Beka… Please…” he moaned under his tears.

“Shhh… Everything’s alright.”

Sensing Otabek’s hot breath next to his ear stirred Yuri up even more, but before he could beg one more time, Otabek pulled the tail-plug out and pressed his thick dick inside instead. The skater threw back his head, the sudden stretch sending a sharp pain through his lower back. Yet Otabek didn’t give him a single moment to calm down. He thrusted into Yuri without mercy, pushing his head down with a tight grip on Yuri’s neck.

“Beka…,” the skater wailed, tearing at his shackles. He wanted to touch his boyfriend. He wanted to leave marks all over his back with his fingernails. He wanted to be sure that the Kazakh was there for him, holding him as the world around him seemed too far away. But Otabek wouldn’t allow him even if he begged – this was part of his punishment. But no matter how much he was falling apart, drops and drops of precum leaked out of the tip of Yuri’s cock..

“Beka… I…”

Gosh, had Otabek always been so precise with his thrusts? He probably had been, but right now, Yuri felt like he knew exactly where Yuri’s prostate was. Every time his hips clashed into Yuri, the Russian felt thousands of stars erupting from this place deep inside him. His body twitched, jerked uncontrollably and Yuri knew that he was about to come any second. Otabek had teased him too much to hold it back any longer.

“Ahh… Beka… Please… I…”

Faster and faster, his boyfriend pounded into him and if Otabek hadn’t held him in place, he would have crashed against the wall. There was no strength left inside him. His thighs were hardly holding him up anymore. Any second, he would fall unconscious.

“It’s okay. Come for me, Yura.”

Not only Otabek’s hoarse voice, but the fact that he had called him by his name for the first time in hours, shoved him a little closer to the edge. The Kazakh let go off his neck and allowed Yuri to rest his head on his chest. Closing his eyes, Yuri panted as his boyfriend used his free hand to wrap it around Yuri’s cock, stroking it in the harsh rhythm of his thrusts.

The stars shot through his body, clouding his mind and suddenly everything was white. The next moment, Yuri felt like the whole world crushed into him as the tension that had gathered in his crotch for the last two weeks erupted.

“God… Beka…” He moaned when he finally, finally came, breaking out in tears once more as his cum spurted up to his chest.

“Fuck… Yura…”

Otabek’s voice just reached him for far, far away.

Yuri hardly noticed that his shackles were removed. Everything around him seemed unreal. Even Otabek’s touches were covered by a thick white cloud. The only thing he actually noticed was how much he was trembling and crying. But then, there were two arms, pressing him tightly against a warm, heavily rising and falling chest. And there was a hand running through his hair.

“It’s alright.”

“I’m here with you.”

“You can come back now.”

Only slowly, the fog around Yuri lifted. He was laying on Otabek’s shoulder, his head resting right above his heart. The skin below him was covered in tears. Sniffing, he lifted his head up and looked into Otabek’s face. The Kazakh smiled.

“So you’re back again.”

Yuri nodded.

“How do you feel?”

“Empty. But in a good way.”

“That’s a good thing?”

“Hmmm,” Yuri mumbled. His brain was still not working properly enough to find the right words. “Maybe not empty, but… light? Free? I don’t know.”

He laid back down and buried his nose in Otabek’s neck. Even when he was a little sweaty he still smelled incredible.

“And it wasn’t too much for you? I wasn’t quite sure. Especially since you went into sub space.”

“I thought that was the purpose.”

“The purpose is to make you feel good eventually.”

“I did.”

“Good.”

It was silent for a while, before Otabek turned his head to his side, his nose nudging against Yuri’s ear.

“Thank you,” he whispered.

“What for?”

“For doing these things with me. For trying out this stuff and still not hating me.”

Yuri turned his head to his side, too, and looked into Otabek’s eyes.

“If anyone has to thank someone here, it’s me.”

The Kazakh smiled.

“I love you, Yura.”

“I know,” the Russian answered, “I love you, too.”


End file.
